elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Gate
Black Gate is a fortress located in the province of Morrowind, it served as a bulwark for the Tribunal Temple during the Four Score War, when the Second Empire of Cyrodiil invaded Morrowind. By game *Black Gate (Arena) Description Geography Black Gate is an impenetrable fortress located in the central plains of Morrowind, close to the city-state of Mournhold, the traditional capital of the province. Black Gate's exterior is unknown, but the interior of Black Gate has two floors, with waterways flowing through it, likely from the Thir River nearby. Bridges hover over the water canals, connecting several areas in the fortress. The Second Level is more abundant with water. History First Era The fortress of Black Gate was besieged by the Second Empire under the command of Juilek Cyrodiil, the heir to the Ruby Throne. Although technically, Juilek was not responsible for the assault, despite leading the helm for the invasion over Morrowind in the Four Score War. The command was brought about by Reman Cyrodiil III, the then Emperor of Cyrodiil. The Sacking of Black Gate was brought about after the Four Score War, when Juilek negotiated a deal with Vivec of the Tribunal. When the prince met with Vivec at Fervinthil, he agreed to return Black Gate to the province of Morrowind. Because of this unsuspected attack on Black Gate, the alliance between the two provinces would have withered, as Sotha Sil stated, it must be considered a break in a truce. Luckily, no conflict ensued afterward, but Juilek Cyrodiil would be assassinated at Dorsza Pass in Black Marsh, though it was not connected to the Tribunal. The treaty between the Empire and Morrowind was destroyed by Juilek's assassin.2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height2920, vol 08 - Last Seed2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the ruins of the Fortress of Ice in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in After obtaining the seventh piece of the Staff of Chaos, the last province to explore was the province of Morrowind, and so the Eternal Champion had traveled to the city-state of Ebonheart and gained an audience with King Casik. King Casik had come into possession of the Anvil of Mithas, an ancient Dwarven artifact that was able to craft the most refined weapons and armor in all of Tamriel. The only thing that will not be shattered by the Anvil was the Hammer of Gharen, another Dwarven artifact; it was said to be lost in the depths of Black Gate. If the Champion brought the Hammer to the King, they would reveal the location of the last piece, which was in Dagoth Ur. And so the Champion traveled to the central plains and encountered the ruins of Black Gate, where they were able to find the Hammer of Gharen. The Champion would then set forth to Dagoth Ur and retrieve the final piece of the Staff of Chaos.Events in Black Gate Gallery Black Gate First Level.png|First Level of the ruins. Black Gate Second Level.png|Second Level of the ruins. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Forts